Ripped Throne
by Ififall
Summary: Rory MacDonald FanFiction. Rory MacDonald tries to ask Georges ST Pierre out...


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

Rory MacDonald had planned this for months. From the words that he was going to say. To the suit that he was going to wear. This night would be **perfect,** it had to be. He wore a Tailor made suit. Grey with a Blue shirt. He Cleaned the grit from his Shoes. The UFC Star put his contacts in, Greased his hair and used a fine comb on it.

Rory Sprayed himself with Deodorant that wouldn't kill Georges in Two seconds. With a Quick silent prayer he drove to the Resturant. It was one of Georges favourite places in New York called Cain's. It was run by the current UFC Heavy-weight champion, Cain Velasquez. They were all friends, so Rory could park wherever he liked.

* * *

Rory got there early. Cain Velasquez wasn't in, but Rory had let him know that they were coming. So the waitress came over and gave him a good table. He sat there, going over what he was going to say to Georges. After Georges had said yes, Rory should order something fancy, like the Royale Paella, or the most expensive Champagne.

Rory didn't really splash out, usually but Georges ST Pierre was worth it. Rory opened his mouth to get a waiter, when Georges St Pierre came in. A few people stared and smiled at him. Georges had that affect on people. He was good looking and charming and kind. Not to mention one of the top Canadian Athletes.

* * *

The Reebok deal was in July. But Georges was dressed in Reebok sponsor clothes, even though he wasn't even **fighting** anymore. Reebok had still sponsored Georges, that's how famous he was. Reebok hadn't sponsored Rory yet, but Rory didn't feel jealous about it. He wanted Georges to have everything. Rory knew that he was the right Guy for Georges.

"Hey Georges, you look great" Rory said.

"So do you. You look very smart" Georges said.

* * *

He held out his hand. Rory shook it. He didn't want to let go, but he didn't want Georges to think that he was weird. He let go of his hand in seconds. They got drinks and Georges had Questions for him about his Career.

"Are you sure you just want water Rory?" Georges asked.

"Yeah, Georges look.." Rory said.

"Rory all of Tristar are so proud of you. You are **this** close to the Title" Georges said.

* * *

Every time Georges talked about the UFC Title, Rory felt Guilty. Flash-backs of Georges winning the Title flashed through Rory's mind. He didn't want Georges to think that Rory was trying to copy him.

"Georges if you came back to the UFC. I'd drop the Title... **you know** I would" Rory said.

Georges shrugged. "Rory it's your time now. Relax" Georges said. The smile didn't make Rory feel any better, but the Food was a great conversation starter. Rory smiled as Georges eyes lit up with Meat on his Plate.

* * *

"So Georges, are you pleased you can have Steak again huh?" Rory asked.

"Yes, it's great to just eat like a normal person"Georges said.

"Yeah, Georges we haven't eaten out in a while. I wanna do **this again** " Rory said tucking into his salad.

* * *

"Yes, with you...me **Firas,** the whole team. I don't see you all enough" Georges said. Rory nodded weakly, removing the carrots from his salad. Georges cared a lot about his team. But Rory had to make Georges see that he, Rory MacDonald was the most important fighter in Tri-star.

"I mean...Time **alone** Georges. It's great talking to you one on one" Rory said.

"Yeah Me and Firas have...talked about going out" Georges said,

"Well you don't need Firas' permission" Rory said.

* * *

Firas was their head coach. Georges had left and Rory figured that Georges didn't see Firas that often. Rory changed the subject.

"I've Been working on my Cardio Georges. Maybe we could have a **late night** run?" Rory asked.

"Firas wouldn't like that" Georges said reaching for his napkin. Tired of hearing Firas' name, Rory paused and put his hand on Georges hand. Georges quickly moved away.

"Georges I..think..you know why I asked you here. I'm...really bad at this"

* * *

"Rory...you don't have to..." Georges started to say.

"Yeah Georges, **I do**. Cause I don't think you get how...I...really think and feel about you...so I'm just going to say it" Rory said.

Rory made sure that his shirt collar was down. He didn't want to say this looking like a skinny **Canadian Elvis.**

* * *

"Georges I like you. Not just as a friend. And not just because you're like..the hottest Guy in the room. In any room. You believed in me, when no-one else did. **You're the reason** I'm in the UFC. Georges you're the reason that I got my title shot. Yeah you might think that I'm just a kid. Or that I don't have experience, or enough cash to keep you happy Georges"

"Rory listen..." Georges started to say.

* * *

"But When I'm The UFC Champion I'll take you everywhere Georges. All of my money's gonna be yours as well. We'll get a place in Canada. Away from the MMA press and everything. I know that you've had knee surgery. I'm not asking for you know **...Sex** or anything. Cause I looked it up and you can't do anything down there for Two months" Rory Whispered.

"There's no way I'd every pressure you for anything Georges. I can make you proud. I can represent you in the UFC, even though you're not there. I'll keep winning, and you'll never have to fight again. You can tell Dana to fuck off you know. I'm still pissed about all the trash that Dana said about you.

* * *

But If you're with me, I'll defend you all the time. I've defended you anyway. Cause you're the greatest. Fuck Rousey on Sports Illustrated. Ronda's just a fat Ugly Cash-Cow on a Cover. **No Guy** in MMA thinks that she can fight. Jon Jones is porobably gonna rot in jail. Silva got Busted. No-one cares about Mighty-mouse.

Weidman is the most boring Champ in UFC History. And The Bantam-weights are on Hold until Cruz comes back. So it's up to me Georges. But I want to do this with you. So...

"Georges ST Pierre, do you..want to go out on a date? Whenever you want"? Rory asked.

* * *

Rory paused as Georges got the napkin and patted his mouth. Then, he put his napkin on the plate. He took a sip of his drink. Georges put it down again and dried his mouth with the napkin. It took seconds, but Rory felt like he was waiting for **hours.**

"So...Georges?" Rory asked.

"Rory I'm seeing Firas. After I retired...me and Firas started dating. And..that's not going to change" Georges told him.


End file.
